


Enemy Within Drabble series 1-8

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 8 part drabble series inspired by events shown in The Enemy Within</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy Within Drabble series 1-8

Drabble series inspired by Enemy Within  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Rating: [NC-17]  
Codes: K/S  
Summary: "first time" scenario, based on events of Enemy Within

 

Title: "It Started Like This"  
Part: 1/8

 

Spock sought the Captain in his cabin. Kirk was there: fresh out of the shower, half-undressed.

Spock had secretly admired Kirk's appearance from afar, but never this close. A mingling of rare emotions nearly seized his attention, but he resisted. 

Then Kirk came very close as they talked, and looked deeply into Spock's eyes, questioningly, invitingly. 

Suddenly...

"Come on, Spock, I know that look... what is it?"

Spock's inner turmoil surged. Emotion had shown on his face!? Outrageous.

Kirk teasingly snapped his towel at Spock, smiling. 

Confused, the Vulcan excused himself and turned to leave... but Kirk called him back.

 

====

 

Title: "Alone Together"  
Part: 2/8

Spock permitted Jim Kirk's embrace, but stiffened, unsure, when Jim kissed him. 

"Don't be afraid", Jim murmured.

"I am unafraid", Spock responded, "But what now?" 

"Don't worry, I know what to do, just trust me." Jim's hands slid down, fingertips searching for Spock's waistband. "There's many things we can do. I assume you know what fellatio is." 

Hesitantly, Spock replied, "Oral... stimulation of the penis." 

"That's correct", Jim smiled warmly, eyes twinkling. "And you know that is something that can be done by women or men. We could do that for each other. Would you like me to teach you?" 

 

====

 

Title: "Man To Man"  
Part: 3/8

 

Kirk and Spock stripped, and Jim playfully coaxed Spock into the shower. Jim delighted himself by sudsing Spock all over, then pushed his naked body against him. 

Panting with excitement, Jim Kirk pressed his lover hard up against the wet tiled wall, crushed his erect cock against Spock's and rubbed, kissing the delirious Vulcan passionately all the while. 

Spock dismissed his rioting thoughts to focus on the sensations. He quickly became impatient for some climax for this thrilling game.

"Jim!" Spock gasped, "What about intercourse?"

"Who needs it?" Jim giggled. "I could rub dicks with you like this allllll day."

 

====

 

Title: "Damned If You Do"  
Part: 4/8

 

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy listened, aghast, as a disheveled Yeoman Rand tearfully gave her testimony.

Rand glanced fearfully at Kirk. "I didn't know what to do! You started hurting me! I fought, scratched your face..."

Kirk bristled. "Yeoman, look at my face. Are there any scratches?"

Kirk was squeaky clean, freshly dressed, impeccably groomed, and completely unblemished.

"Yeoman. I was in my room. It wasn't me." 

Kirk and Spock exchanged a long look. Spock knew Jim was innocent: they'd been wrestling erotically in the shower at the time.

"There's only one logical answer", Spock declared. "We have an impostor aboard."

 

====

 

Title: "Women In Love Are An Easy Mark"  
Part: 5/8

 

Rand hesitated when she saw Kirk in the lift.

Sounding reasonable, Kirk said, "~Yeoman, I owe you an explanation. The transporter malfunctioned, divided me, created a duplicate. The animal part of me came to your cabin. He even scratched me to make us look more alike. I'd like the chance to explain it to you. You don't mind if I come to your cabin later?~"

"No, sir." Janice responded, submissively.

~Perfect!~, beast Kirk inwardly rejoiced.

After Rand exited, beast Kirk snarled to himself:

"~You're gonna get it now, cunt. You're gonna pay for what you've done to me. You're gonna pay for that.~"

 

====

 

Title: "If You Were Spock, You Would Do The Same"  
Part: 6/8

 

The two Kirks met on the bridge.

One Kirk cried, "Mr. Spock, you know who I am and what that is!"

Helmsman Farrell panicked. "Mr. Spock, which one? What do we do?"

It was up to Commander Spock to choose one Captain to support. The Vulcan calculated all odds in a flash. His intervention would make all the difference.

Spock thought: That one tried to rape Yeoman Rand. This one by my side, the gentle, reasonable one... this is the one who loves me.

"We'll let the Captain handle this." Spock said, and logically gave the nod to his lover.

 

====

 

Title: "Thank You Mr. Spock, From Both Of Us"  
Part: 7/8

 

Once normality was restored, Spock visited Kirk again. He centered himself inwardly before speaking.

"I must say this experience has been most interesting."

"One for the books." Jim agreed, with a wry smile.

"Indeed." 

Their gazes locked. For a long moment they fell silent.

Jim blurted, "I meant what I said, when I thanked you on the bridge. I want you to know that I... don't regret... anything. I mean, not what went on between us."

"Nor I", Spock stated, nodding.

Kirk grinned, a weird happiness in his eyes. "That sounds emphatic, Mr. Spock. Did you mean to seem emphatic?"

 

====

 

Title: "It's Not You, It's Me"  
Part: 8/8

 

"Come in Yeoman, be seated", Kirk said. "I assume you don't mind that Mr. Spock is present."

"Not at all, sir." Rand greeted the Vulcan with a nod. She was secretly relieved to see Spock.

"Yeoman..." Kirk's manner was formal. "For the record, I have no complaints about your job performance. Also, I am deeply sorry for the pain you recently experienced due to my... problem. That was not your fault. However, it would be best if you would accept reassignment. We can't work so closely after what happened. I..."

Jim bowed his head.

"It's impossible, Rand. It's nothing personal."


End file.
